camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Voigtländer Vito
Voigtländer Vito is 35mm film folding camera, manufactured for un-perforated 135 film by Voigtländer & Sohn AG, Braunschweig, Germany produced in 1939/40 and 1947-50. Vito was the first 35mm camera of the Voigtländer brand. Vito is known as Vito I also. The first, early Vito was produced in small numbers in 1939/40, (some sources say the beginning was 1940), until war disrupted the production. Vito was originally designed for newly introduced un-perforated paper-backed 35mm roll film (828 film) by Kodak to get 30x40mm picture frames thus there are no sprocket wheels. Shortly before the production started, this kind of film's production stopped due to beginning of the WW2. Thus the camera equipped with a feeler shaft for film transport, but fitted 24x36mm picture aperture and then marketed. Hinged filter is a feature of very early models of Vito. In later models the filter is slip-on. Later models have no sprocket wheels also. After the WW2 the Vito I production resumed and made between 1947-50. Then in 1951 Vito replaced by Vito II, Vito IIa and Vito III. These Vito folders were produced until 1957. Then the Vito name of Voigtlander continued as a long lasting viewfinders and rangefinders range. Specifications *Engraving on the front cover: V on a disc *Lens: Scopar 50mm f/3.5, anastigmat Tessar type **Post-WW2 models with Skopar 3,5/50 Color Skopar 3,5/50 and Voigtar 3,5/50 lenses **Filter: Hinged on front of the the lens, Voigtländer Moment 25-29 Yellow filter **Post-WW2 model's filter is slip-on **Lens serial no. on the back of the lens, inside the body **Aperture: f/3.5-f/16 **Focus range: 1-20m +inf *Focusing: guess the distance manual front focusing *Shutter: Compur leaf shutter, speeds: 1-1/300 **Post-WW2 models with Prontor II, Prontor S, Compur-Rapid shutters *Cocking lever: on the lens-shutter barrel *Shutter release: a bar shape lever, on top of the front cover *Double exposure prevention: for the operation of the interlock the film must be loaded before, shutter not works before the winding one frame, also the winding is impossible before the picture taking *Cable release socket: on top of the front cover *Frame counter: window on the top plate, additive type, manuel setting by a thumb wheel just behind rewind release lever on the back side of the top plate, works when wilm in the camera *Viewfinder: simple reverse telescopic finder, very small but bright *Front cover and bellows opening: automaticaly opens by a small button on the bottom plate; closing: simultaneously press the handles on the front plate, then push in *Re-wind release: by a lever, on the back of the top plate, lift up and hold it on this position when re-winding *Back cover: hinged *Film loading: with a feeler shaft but no sprockets and a special take up-spool, do not forget to lift up the re-wind release lever, then turn film counter to F, and let re-wind release lever fall back, then turn the winding knob till stops, then lift up and fall back the lever once more. *Engraving on the back cover: Voigtländer Vito Germany *Tripod socket: 3/8 inch *There is a small camera leg on the bottom of the front plate *Body: metal, Weight: 371g *serial no.none Links *http://www.cameramanuals.org/voigtlander_pdf/vito_guide.pdf Vito Guide in Orphan Cameras by Mike Butkus *in Voigtländer Pages *in UK Camera *in Marriott world *At www.collection-appareils.fr : ** Voigtlander Vito ** Voigtlander Vito ** Voigtlander Vito Category:V Category:Voigtländer Category:35mm viewfinder folding Category:35mm film Category:German 6x9 viewfinder folding Category:828 film